


You Go Right

by MariaVenera



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVenera/pseuds/MariaVenera
Summary: Two Chosen Ones
Kudos: 4





	You Go Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hedwig's Nook, TDM 8/23/2020  
> #slytherin

You Go Right

“Harry, you get the one on the right, I’ll go left. They won’t know what hit them.” 

Harry smirked at his hunting partner, Buffy. They were taking down a nest of vampires that were squatting in an abandoned factory and feeding off the local virgins. 

“You got it Buff!” Harry whispered as he cast silencing charms on them both, and readied his slicing hexes for the vamps.

They both came into the nest at the same time, Harry casting wildly with slicing hexes, Immobulous charms, and Incarcerous, while Buffy kicked and punched and stabbed with Pointy. Dusting them as they went. Once the nest had been cleared, Harry released the Silencio he had cast on the leader when he bound her. Buffy walked up to her. 

“So… nice nest you had here.. Anything else you want to tell me before I dust you?” 

“Go to hell, Slayer! Your day is coming, don’t you worry.” 

Buffy looked over a Harry, who shrugged. 

“Your loss, Wrinkles.” Buffy said as she stabbed him with her wooden stake. 

Harry laughed at her blaise attitude and witty remarks. They walked out of the factory and headed back to HQ to report the termination of the nest. Harry and Buffy worked together for a special division of the Magical Law Enforcement Agency that dealt with muggle interference in the United States. He and Buffy were partnered together because they worked well and her special abilities allowed her to keep up with Harry’s magical ones. 

They were walking into HQ, joking and about to go their separate ways. 

“Way to go to tonight, Slayer.”

Buffy laughed.. “Yeah, it’s nice not to be the only Chosen One around here.”


End file.
